Edward Silver-Pokemon Trainer and Digidestined.
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: A mysterous Digidestined from another world is helping the Digidestined from 02. Who is he and who are Lugia and Umbreon? Also, the Digidestined are going to be Pokemon trainers. What is going to happen? Read on.
1. Arukenimon's Attack and Edward's MegaSea...

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 1-Arukenimon's Attack.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:To begin with, I would like to say that Pokemon and the characters are owned by  
Nintendo, Game Freaks, Creatures. Digimon and the characters are owned by Saban Entertainment  
and Toei Animation. This story takes place before the episode where Imperialdramon was shown.  
I'll explain the rest in the next chapter.... lets begin  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
(A small village filled with Deramon, Gazimon and Penguinmon were having some peace and quiet,  
knowing nothing can harm their village. But, nearby... a female human dressed in red clothes  
overlooks the village... Arukenimon. Beside her was her assistant and her admire, which she  
doesn't even care, Mummymon. Behind them were 10 black pentagon-like towers that is known by  
everyone as the Control Spires!)  
  
ARUKENIMON:This village really shows me why people has no taste. No shops, cafes, not one.  
*Sigh* You known what I'm thinking, Mummymon?  
MUMMYMON:What is that, my princess?  
ARUKENIMON:I'll send out a fake Digimon of the Ultimate level and destroy the village!  
MUMMYMON:But, what if the Digidestined comes?  
ARUKENIMON:Hmm... thats a good point. I need a Digimon of the Ultimate level to be really strong  
and resists attacks of those Digi-fools.  
MUMMYMON:Why not send out a Mega Digimon?  
ARUKENIMON:You are a fool, Mummymon! Last time I made a Mega Digimon, that BlackWarGreymon   
left us! Anyway, it takes 100 Control Spires and look behind us! 10! Thats enough to make  
a Ultimate Digimon. Now, enough chatting! I know the perfect Digimon.  
  
(She reached into her hair and took out 10 strings of her hair and threw it to the Control   
Spires, smiling).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Spirit Needle!  
  
(The 10 spires flew into the air as the 10 strands of Arukenimon's hair hitted them. The  
slowly formed into a evil Digimon).  
  
DIGIMON:I'm here to serve you, my master!  
ARUKENIMON:Destroy the village!  
  
(The mysterious Digimon slowly walked towards the village. Mummymon looked worried).  
  
MUMMYMON:Are you sure hes perfect, my sweet?  
ARUKENIMON:Are you questioning me and my evil fake Digimon?  
MUMMYMON:Oh, no no no, my sweet.  
ARUKENIMON:Then, stop yapping and lets watch. Any moment now, those Digidestined will be out  
of my hair.  
  
REAL WORLD.  
  
(Near a computer, 6 kids with small creatures met up to head on over to the Digi-World.   
Davis and DemiVeemon, Cody and Upamon, Yolei and Poromon, Kari and Gatomon, TK and Patamon  
and Ken and Minomon. Davis was reading a distressed e-mail in his D-Terminal from a Digimon).  
  
DAVIS:Looks like Arukenimon is up to her tricks again. She sended to a Ultimate Digimon to  
destroy a village.  
KEN:We better hurry!  
CODY:Wait a second, we don't know what Digimon it is...  
DAVIS:According to the Digimon who sended us the e-mail, he says the Digimon is called   
SkullMeramon. And according to the Digi-Dex, SkullMeramon is a Data-type Digimon whos attacks  
with fire! Ow, this will be the last time I'll order curry.  
TK:Enough joking around! We better stop this Digimon!  
  
(Yolei was typing around on her computer).  
  
YOLEI:Looks like there isn't a TV thats near the village SkullMeramon is attacking.  
TK:Don't worry.... We'll use the Armor Digimon to get there fast!  
KARI:Right!  
  
(A small port opened up on the screen. The 6 kids took their Digivices, also known as the D-3s,  
and held it in front of the screen).  
  
DAVIS:Lets go!  
CODY:Digi-Port OPEN!  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
(Standing alone in a forest, a young kid named Edward Silver and a Digimon called Penguinmon were  
walking along..)  
  
EDWARD:Penguinmon...  
PENGUINMON:Yeah?  
EDWARD:Do you think I'll find some other Digidestined?  
PENGUINMON:I'm sure, buddy. Theres nothing to be scared of.  
EDWAYRD:I'm not scared! I been in lots of battles before you came along and I won them all!  
PENGUINMON:If you want to continue your search... why are we in the Digital World then?  
EDWARD:Because... I got a feeling someone needs our help...  
  
(Meanwhile, the Digidestined arrived. DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon and Minomon digivolved into  
Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilliomon and Wormmon. Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari took their D3s and  
D-Terminals out and held it to their Digimon).  
  
DAVIS, YOLEI, TK, KARI:Digi-Armor Energize!  
  
Veemon Armor Digivolve to........ Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!  
Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to....... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!  
Patamon Armor Digivolve to....... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!  
Gatomon Armor Digivolve to....... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!  
  
(Davis, Ken and Wormmon rode on Raidramon while TK, Cody and Armadilliomon rode on Pegasusmon.  
Kari on Nefertimon and Yolei on Halsemon. The 4 Armor Digimon headed towards the village were  
the Digimon villagers were outside their home, watching SkullMeramon. They all cheered as the  
6 Digidestined arrived. Ken and Cody looked at the damage SkullMeramon made).  
  
KEN:Look at this mess! This must be Arukenimon's work!  
CODY:As long as that SkullMeramon is made out of Control Spires, hes not a living thing so  
we can destroy him!  
KEN:Yeah!  
  
(The 4 Digimon became their old selves before the Digidestined, except Kari since Gatomon is  
a Champion level Digimon).  
  
DAVIS:Lets get 'em!  
KEN:Right!  
YOLEI:Lets go!  
CODY:Don't hold back!  
TK:I won't!  
  
Veemon Digivolve to.......... ExVeemon!!!  
Hawkmon Digivolve to......... Aquilamon!!  
Armadilliomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to......... Stingmon!!!  
Patamon Digivolve to......... Angemon!!!!  
  
ExVeemon..... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to...... Paildramon!  
Aquilamon.... Gatomon...... DNA Digivolve to...... Silphymon!!  
Ankylomon.... Angemon...... DNA Digivolve to...... Shakkoumon!  
  
(The three DNA Digimon flew towards the fake SkullMeramon and started to fight against him.   
Watching them from a cliff, Edward and Penguinmon watched the battle as Paildramon, Silphymon   
and Shakkoumon faced against SkullMeramon. They cornered the fake Digimon).  
  
PAILDRAMON:We got him!  
SILPHYMON:Give yourself up!  
SHAKKOUMON:Yes... and maybe we won't be so hard on you.  
SKULLMERAMON:You know what, its unfair to have 3 Digimon against 1! So, lets make it fair!  
  
(Arukenimon and Mummymon joined SkullMeramon in their TRUE forms. Arukenimon transformed into  
a spider while Mummymon changed into a mummy. Davis and the others were horrified).  
  
DAVIS:Oh man! Not those jerks!  
CODY:Its all tied up now. 3 Ultimates against 3 now.  
TK:The question is... who will win?  
  
(Edward and Penguinmon watched as the battle broke out. Paildramon VS. SkullMeramon. Silphymon VS.  
Arukenimon. Shakkoumon VS. Mummymon. Penguinmon turned to his friend).  
  
PENGUINMON:Ed! I'm going in!  
EDWARD:Wha...?  
PENGUINMON:I can Digivolve to the Ultimate, remember?  
EDWARD:Right! Lets see how the battle turns out first.  
  
(It wasn't looking good. SkullMeramon used a huge Metal Fireball blast onto the 3 DNA Digimon.  
The force was SO strong, the 3 Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. Veemon, Armadilliomon,  
Hawkmon, Wormmon, Patamon and Gatomon faced against the 3 Ultimate Digimon).  
  
VEEMON:We're in trouble.  
GATOMON:If only we had more power!  
  
(Then, a Digimon landed in front of them! The snake-like monster faced against the 3 Ultimates.  
Everyone was surprised!)  
  
DAVIS:Its... Seadramon?  
KEN:Were did he come from? How can a Champion Digimon defeat an Ultimate?  
  
(Arukenimon looked at SkullMeramon).  
  
ARUKENIMON:SkullMeramon, you have my permission to destroy this Seadramon!  
SKULLMERAMON:Yes, my mistress.  
  
(Arukenimon and Mummymon went into their human forms and jumped to the top of the cliff to watch  
the battle. Seadramon turned to Veemon and the other Digimon).  
  
SEADRAMON:Go! I can take it from here!  
VEEMON:But.. how can you face an Ultimate! We'll help you!  
SEADRAMON:I got a trick up my fishy sleeve! Watch!  
  
(A white beam from the sky came upon Seadramon and the Sea Animal Digimon glowed, catching   
everyone off guard).  
  
MUMMYMON:What the?  
YOLEI:Whats happening?  
DAVIS:Hes-Hes Digivolving?  
  
Seadramon Digivolve to....... MegaSeadramon!  
  
(The Ultimate level Digimon faced against SkullMeramon! The fake Digimon smiled).  
  
SKULLMERAMON:Perpare to go down! Metal Fireball!  
  
(A blue flame made a hit on MegaSeadramon but, no effect! The horn of MegaSeadramon glowed).  
  
MEGASEADRAMON:My turn now! Lightning Javelin!  
  
(A huge thunderbolt made a direct hit on SkullMeramon! The hot headed Digimon's outer body   
broke off, revealing a black mold inside of him, then disappeared. Arukenimon was mad!)  
  
ARUKENIMON:I can't belive it! Where did that Digimon come from! I thought Digimon can only  
Digivolve when the Digimon is with a Digidestined!  
  
(MegaSeadramon glowed and changed back to his Rookie form, Penguinmon).  
  
PATAMON:Hey, its Penguinmon! Whats he doing here?  
  
(Then, everything was covered by a shadow. They looked up to see a giant white bird flying  
above them. It flew near Penguinmon and the small Digimon jumped onto the bird's back before  
joining Edward, who was still waiting. Davis looked at Yolei and Kari. Kari took the bird's  
picture with her camera and held her D3).  
  
DAVIS:Yolei! Kari! Follow that bird!  
YOLEI:Kari? Are you ready?  
KARI:Lets go! Digi Armor energize!  
  
Gatomon Armor Digivolve to......... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light.  
Hawkmon Digivolve to.............. Aquilamon!  
  
(The chase was on as Edward and Penguinmon ran so they won't explain to the others what world  
they are from. Edward stopped and took a red and white ball out of his pocket. Penguinmon stopped  
as well and looked at Edward, strangley).  
  
PENGUINMON:Ed! What are you doing?  
EDWARD:Slow them down! And, I know what I'm going to do!  
  
(Nefertimon and Aquilamon landed and returned to their original forms as Kari and Yolei got  
off. They started their search).  
  
YOLEI:Where did that kid and his Digimon go?  
KARI:Why did he run away? All we want to do is thank him for helping us....  
  
(Then, a black creature jumped out. Kari quickly took a picture of the new monster and noticed  
whats strange that the black creature has yellow circles on its body. The eyes glowed and  
Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon froze.... watching the black creature running away).  
  
KARI:H-How did this happen?  
YOLEI:Tha-That thing froze us!  
HAWKMON:Fo-For how long?  
  
(Then, they started to move again. They all sighed with relief and turned to the direction where  
Davis and the others were...)  
  
KARI:No use to catch up with that kid... Thanks to that strange creature, he might be long gone  
by then.  
  
(Yolei sighed and looked at her D3. Edward's signal was gone...)  
  
YOLEI:Who ever he was... we'll never find him now...  
VOICE:Hey, you guys!  
  
(Yolei looked up to see Davis, Ken and Wormmon riding on Raidramon and TK, Cody and Armadilliomon  
riding on Pegasusmon).  
  
YOLEI:Davis?  
DAVIS:Have you guys found him yet?  
KARI:No! Some black creature found US and used somekind of spell to stop us in our tracks!  
GATOMON:So, the mysterous Digidestined is long gone by now.  
CODY:Well, we better get back to the real world!  
YOLEI:What about Arukenimon and Mummymon?  
RAIDRAMON:They both ran off after MegaSeadramon blasted SkullMeramon away!  
CODY:Anyway, Izzy sended us a e-mail. You know your old friend, Gennai?  
KARI:Yeah....  
KEN:He sended Izzy a strange machine called the Poke-Dex.  
YOLEI:Poke-Dex?  
TK:Gennai says its from a world of Pokemon. Izzy will explain it to us later...  
  
(Kari took out two pictures that she took at the two strange creatures).  
  
KARI:Maybe Izzy can find out what these Digimon are...  
DAVIS:Lets go then! We better get on home!!  
  
(Above them, Edward and Penguinmon were watching them).  
  
EDWARD:What are they doing?  
PENGUINMON:Forget about them! Zoey and John will be wondering where we are.  
EDWARD:Right! Lets go! Back to Johto!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I promise to make more on part 2. Edward's idenity revealed! You'll see. 


	2. The World of Pokemon and Edward's Life.

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 2-The World of Pokemon and Edward's Life.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:The Pokemon that each character are using is from each games. The team that Ash  
uses are from the Yellow version. Edward-Silver version... Zoey-Crystal and John-Gold. The  
other two characters, Adam Red and Bob Blue-- Red version and Blue version. The rivals to  
Edward and John have their Pokemon from my brother's Gold and Silver versions. If thats cleared  
everything up....... on with the show!  
  
REAL WORLD.  
  
(Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and their Digimon were at Izzy's home. Izzy was near his  
computer where there was a small scanner connected to the computer).  
  
DAVIS:Okay, Izzy. Spill it, what are Pokemon?  
IZZY:Well, according to Gennai, Pokemon are creatures that lives on another world with humans.  
You could say they are almost like Digimon. They have attacks, can be a human's friend and  
can be even change into a new form. Except, theres something different about them.  
You see, the Pokemon World is split into three islands. Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands.  
And, humans can be friends with Pokemon.  
KARI:How?  
IZZY:You see, the humans can be in 4 different classes. Pokemon researchers, Pokemon breeders,  
Pokemon watchers or, the best thing to everyone on the world, Pokemon trainers! The most  
famous Pokemon researcher is Prof. Oak. He lives in the Kanto island. He gives out the beggining  
trainer his first Pokemon before sending him/her out to train and capture more Pokemon. Unlike  
us Digidestined, we have only 1 Digimon! For a Pokemon trainer, he can carry up to 6 Pokemon!  
The rest gets transported to where they get their first Pokemon. The Pokemon are divided into  
17 elements. Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying,   
Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark and Steel. If you started on your journey at the  
Kanto island, you can start off with Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander. In Johto, you can start  
off with Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile. Pokemon can evolve into a more powerful form by  
what type of level it'll evolve, element evolving stones, trading or when they are really happy.  
KEN:I see. Whats with the scanner?  
IZZY:If Kari took pictures of these unknown Digimon, then I think they are really Pokemon!  
  
(Kari took the pictures out and handed it to Izzy. Izzy looked at them and placed both of them  
into the scanner before switching his computer to the Poke-dex).  
  
IZZY:You see... not only Gennai sended me the information about Pokemon, he also gave me a  
Poke-dex that will show me the Pokemon that are known right now.  
CODY:How many are there?  
IZZY:To be percised, there are over 250 Pokemon!  
DAVIS:Woah! Thats cool!  
  
(Izzy typed on his computer and two pictures of the two creatures came onto the screen with  
some information underneath it).  
  
IZZY:Here we are! Take a look!  
  
(The Digidestined took a closer look at the screen and read it).  
  
No.197. NAME:Umbreon.  
TYPE 1:Dark.  
EVOLVED FORM:Eevee.  
Moonlight Pokemon.  
Height:3'03"  
Weight:60.0lb  
INFORMATION:When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts  
of anyone nearby.  
  
No.249. NAME:Lugia.  
TYPE 1:Psychic.  
TYPE 2:Flying.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Diving Pokemon.  
Height:17'01"  
Weight:468.0lb  
INFORMATION:It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumoured to have been seen on the  
night of a storm.  
  
DAVIS:Lugia and Umbreon? How can two Pokemon be in the Digital World?  
IZZY:I have one reason why. A Pokemon trainer has become a Digidestined!  
TK:If we only we can get to the Poke-World as well!  
IZZY:You can! Go to the Digital World and use the TV transporter to take you to the Pokemon  
World. Use it to take you to the Azela Forest in Johto! THAT must be where the mysterous  
trainer is!  
DAVIS:Hes living in a forest?  
IZZY:No, Davis!  
  
(Izzy handed a small disc to Yolei).  
  
IZZY:Using this disc, you'll upgrade your D-Terminals with the Poke-dex.  
YOLEI:Righto!  
IZZY:Good luck, you guys. You can learn a lot of Pokemon!  
KARI:We'll be back! Digi-Port OPEN!  
  
NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO ISLAND, POKE-WORLD.  
  
(Edward Silver was lying on his bed. Beside him were 6 red and white balls. He smiled as he   
picked one up. He looked down at the basket where Penguinmon was sleeping. Edward looked at  
the Poke-balls again. Inside were his best team, including his BEST Pokemon, Lugia. Edward knew  
why he wanted to catch Lugia so badly! 6 years ago, when Edward was young, he was looking   
through a big book of Pokemon and saw the Pokemon that is now his favourite, Lugia. Edward knew  
that when hes gonna get older, hes gonna be a trainer and he wants to catch Lugia. The kids  
in New Bark said that dreams were weak. He had only two friends, John Gold and Zoey Crystal.  
Edward, John and Zoey all agreed that they will become BEST Pokemon trainers! 2 years later,  
Edward's hopes of trying to catch Lugia died... till one night... Edward looked out of his  
window and saw the giant bird fighting a monster. That night was not only when Edward saw Lugia,  
that was when he saw his first Digimon! An evil Snimon came out of the Digital World and started  
his attack upon the world. Lugia defeated the Snimon with his powerful Aeroblast! 3 years later,  
Edward and his two best friends began their Pokemon journey! They all entered Prof. Elm's lab  
where they all recived their first Pokemon. Zoey chose Chikorita, John chose Totodile and Edward  
chose Cyndaquil. Elm gave Edward a Master Ball in case he does meet up with Lugia. He did!  
Edward knew that with Cyndaquil, he caught Eevee, Nidoran Female, Heracross, Squirtle and Lugia.  
Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava and then into Typhlosion. Nidoran Female evolved into Nidorina  
and then into Nidoqueen. Eevee was so happy one night, he evolved into Umbreon. As for Squirtle,  
he evolved into Wartortle before evolving again into Blastoise! Typhlosion, Heracross, Lugia,  
Umbreon, Blastoise and Nidoqueen. His best squad. One of his best friends, John Gold, started  
off with Totodile and captured Vulpix, Eevee, Oddish, Hoot-Hoot and Nidoran Male. Totodile  
evolved into Croconaw and then into Fearligatr! Vulpix evolved into Ninetales. Eevee was so  
happy one day, he evolved into Espeon! Hoot-Hoot evolved into Noctowl, Oddish evolved into  
Gloom and into Bellossom! As for Nidoran Male, he evolved into Nidorino before evolving again  
into Nidoking! As for Zoey Crystal and her Chikorita... She captured Charmander, Poliwag, Abra  
and two Eevees. Chikorita evolved into Bayleef before evolving into Meganium. Poliwag evolved  
into Poliwhirl then, into Politoed. Charmander became Charmeleon and then, Charizard! Abra  
quickly evolved into Kadabra before becoming Alakazam! As for the two Eevees, they became Jolteon  
and Umbreon. Edward smiled as he placed Lugia's Poke-ball down. Penguinmon slowly woke up and  
looked at his friend).  
  
PENGUINMON:Edward.. whats the matter?  
EDWARD:Nothing... really!   
PENGUINMON:Thats all right. By the way, are you ready to enter the Johto Championship yet?  
EDWARD:Yeah! I am!  
  
(Edward knew what Penguinmon was talking about. While he, Zoey and John were traveling through  
the island of Johto, each of them faced the SAME GYM leader and each of them won badges. When  
a trainer gets 8, they'll enter the Johto Championship. He understood the rules. You start off  
at 4 different areas and face 4 trainers on a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle! Then, it'll be a full  
6-on-6 battle against 5 more trainers. After 9 hard battles, they now face against the Elite 4  
of Johto! A Psychic trainer, a Poison trainer, a Fighting trainer and a Dark trainer. After  
that, they'll face against the legendary champion known as Lance, the greatest Dragon trainer!  
No one has ever won against Lance! Except 3 years ago. A young boy named Ash Ketchum used a   
powerful Pokemon combination against him! Pikachu, Lapras and Alakazam! Another kid named Bob  
Blue used his Pokemon combination! Vaporeon, Alakazam and Gengar! Same thing for the third kid!  
Adam Red, whos combination were Starmie, Alakazam and Scyther! When Edward, John and Crystal   
were younger, they watched the battle with interest! Edward learned Ash's Pokemon squad. He has  
Pikachu, Venusaur, Ninetales, Pidgeot, Alakazam and Lapras. John learned about Bob's squad.  
Bob has Venusaur, Gengar, Flareon, Vaporeon, Alakazam and Zapdos! Zoey wanted to face Adam with   
her squad of Pokemon when she becomes a trainer so, she studied Adam's team. Charizard, Starmie,   
Vileplume, Scyther, Alakazam and Eevee! Zoey was surprised that Eevee was part of Adam's team.  
She almost thought that Eevee will be beatened by a Marowak! The Bonekeeper Pokemon kept on using  
his Double-Team attack but, the little fox used Swift and knocked the skull-head down! Ash, Bob  
and Adam agreed to become a team. Not only to raise their Pokemon well, but also to stop the  
evil gang member known as TEAM ROCKET! Edward has met the Rockets sometime along his journey  
and beated them away with some powerful attacks from his Pokemon. Team Rocket were Pokemon   
thieves and experiment on them. Edward, Zoey and John knew that they wanted to beat the Rockets  
down to teach them a thing or two! In a couple of months, he and his fellow Pokemon trainers  
will enter the Johto championship. Before Edward got to say anymore, his phone rang. Edward  
picked it up and spoke to the caller).  
  
EDWARD:Hello, the Silver residence. How can I help you?  
JOHN:(On phone) Ed? Its me, John!  
EDWARD:Hey, John! Whats up?  
JOHN:(On phone) Wanna have a battle? Meet me outside the town if you want to!  
EDWARD:Okay! I'll see ya there!  
  
(Edward placed the phone down and ran over to his bed to pick up his 6 Poke-balls. Penguinmon  
got up from the floor and walked towards the door).  
  
EDWARD:Penguinmon... what are you doing?  
PENGUINMON:I'm comin' with you, Ed! I want to see a Pokemon battle!  
EDWARD:(Laughs) Sure, buddy. Sure.  
  
(Edward smiled after hearing what Penguinmon said. Edward wasn't scared to take Penguinmon out  
of his house in public where the people of New Bark Town can see him, they KNOW about Penguinmon.  
When Edward returned from his journey, everyone in town was cheering for the young trainer.  
Prof. Elm said to Edward that he recived an e-mail that can only open to him. Using Elm's laptop,  
Edward opened the e-mail and three objects came out. A D3, a Digi-egg and a tag and crest. Then,  
Edward read aloud to everyone in the town whats going on. Turns out that his crest is Destiny!  
So, everyone in New Bark Town knew a bit about Digimon and never EVER told anyone that visit  
New Bark Town about the Digimon! Edward opened the door to allow Penguinmon to get out).  
  
EDWARD:Come on then, buddy! I need some trainin' on my Pokemon. Lets go!  
  
(Meanwhile, near the town.... Arukenimon and Mummymon were waiting).  
  
ARUKENIMON:This is where that rotton Digi-kid that destroyed SkullMeramon is living in! Once  
we find out his name, we'll destroy him!  
MUMMYMON:What are the suitable Digimon to destroy him, my dear?  
ARUKENIMON:Hmm..... Mammothmon, SkullGreymon and Cherrymon.  
MUMMYMON:Perfect my dear! Perfect!  
ARUKENIMON:Thank you.... SPIRIT NEEDLE!!!!  
  
(30 strands of hair flew everywhere, hitting the control spires Arukenimon made when she and  
Mummymon arrived. The evil female Digimon laughed).  
  
ARUKENIMON:This will teach that brat a lesson for intervering! Haha!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. A Quick Battle of Pokemon and Digimon!

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 3-A Quick Battle of Pokemon and Digimon!  
  
OUTSIDE NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO ISLAND, POKEMON WORLD.  
  
(Edward and Penguinmon arrived outside to find John Gold with his Noctowl on his shoulder).  
  
EDWARD:John!  
JOHN:Hey, Ed! Hey, Penguinmon!  
PENGUINMON:Hi, John! Hi, Noctowl!  
  
(The Owl Pokemon flapped his wings as a greeting. Edward smiled and looked at John).  
  
EDWARD:Okay, John! How many Pokemon do ya wanna use?  
JOHN:Hmm... how about a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle?  
EDWARD:Perfect! How about we use a Pokemon of the same elements?  
JOHN:Right! I choose Fire, Water and Poison/Ground elements.  
EDWARD:All right! We'll start off with Water types!  
  
(Edward took a Poke-ball out and threw it, getting his Blastoise out).  
  
EDWARD:All right, Blastoise! Get ready to battle!  
BLASTOISE:Blast!  
  
(John threw his Poke-ball, getting his Fearligatr out).  
  
JOHN:Ready, Fearligatr? Lets win this battle!  
FEARLIGATR:Fear!  
  
(Blastoise and Fearligatr stared at each other).  
  
EDWARD:Blastoise, Skull Bash!  
JOHN:Fearligatr, Slash!  
  
(Blastoise lowered his head and charged towards Fearligatr. John's Water-type Pokemon has his  
claws raised and will smack upon Blastoise... Minus one problem, Blastoise's shell is super  
strong, making Fearligatr's Slash not effective. Blastoise made a good hit on Fearligatr knocking  
him down. Penguinmon cheered).  
  
PENGUINMON:Blastoise is down! Fearligatr is the winner!  
EDWARD:Erm... Penguinmon, Blastoise is the winner.  
PENGUINMON:Oops... sorry. Blastoise is the winner! Fearligatr is the loser!  
  
(John sighed and shook his head as he returned Fearligatr back into his Poke-ball. Edward did  
the same to his Blastoise).  
  
JOHN:All right! We get it! Next, will be Fire!  
SILVER:I'll get my Typhlosion ready to beat ya!  
JOHN:Not if I can help it!  
  
(John threw his Poke-ball and a Ninetales came out).  
  
JOHN:Okay, Ninetales! Lets battle!  
NINETALES:Nine!  
  
(Edward threw the Poke-ball containing Typhlosion and his Volcano Pokemon came out).  
  
EDWARD:Off we go, Typhlosion!!!  
TYPHLOSION:Typh!!  
JOHN:You can start off, Ed!  
EDWARD:Thank you. Typhlosion, use your Tackle!  
  
(Typhlosion charged towards Ninetales. John smiled).  
  
JOHN:All right, Ninetales! Use Fire Spin!  
  
(A burst of flames came out of the Fox Pokemon's mouth and made a giant circle, trapping the  
Volcano Pokemon).  
  
EDWARD:No!  
JOHN:Yes! Ninetales, Take Down!  
  
(Ninetales ran towards Typhlosion, whom was caught off guard as the Fire Spin started to go  
down a little. Typhlosion was knocked back and landed at Edward's feet. Penguinmon groaned).  
  
PENGUINMON:Typhlosion is out, Ninetales is the winner!  
  
(Edward and John returned Typhlosion and Ninetales back into their Poke-balls. Both of them  
held the final Poke-balls).  
  
EDWARD:The final battle! Poison/Ground!  
JOHN:You betcha!  
  
(Both of them threw the Poke-balls and two strong Pokemon stood there!)  
  
EDWARD:Nidoqueen! Let's move!  
JOHN:Get ready to win, Nidoking!  
  
(Edward and John BOTH shouted at the same time).  
  
EDWARD & JOHN:Nidoqueen/Nidoking, Tackle NOW!  
  
(But, as Nidoking and Nidoqueen charged towards each other).  
  
VOICE:Dark Shot!!!  
  
(Edward, John, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Penguinmon turned around to see a black missle. They   
quickly got out of the way as the missle exploded. When the smoke clears, they saw a giant  
skeleton monster standing there).  
  
JOHN:What the....?  
EDWARD:A... Digimon?  
  
(Nidoqueen and Nidoking growled at the giant Digimon and started to charge towards him. They  
stopped when Penguinmon jumped in front of him).  
  
PENGUINMON:No!! Don't do it! Don't fight him! Hes an Ultimate!!! Thats SkullGreymon, that  
Ultimate level Digimon uses his Dark Shot attack to bring his enemy down! If anything could be  
worse about this monster, he'll use a DOUBLE Dark Shot!  
  
(A rumble in the bushes nearby causing Edward and John jump with a fright! Nidoqueen and Nidoking  
came over to their trainers to protect them. When the bushes was cleared, a giant tree was  
standing in front of them).  
  
JOHN:A-Another one?  
PENGUINMON:Thats Cherrymon! Another Ultimate level Digimon, and a good reason why termites are  
existing through the world! His attack is the Pit Pelter!  
EDWARD:Couldn't get any worse, can it?  
  
(Then, they heard a thump. They turned around to see a giant elephant-like monster standing  
there. John gulped).  
  
JOHN:Another Ultimate Digimon?  
PENGUINMON:Yep. Thats Mammothmon! This fully-leveled Digimon crushes his opponents with his huge  
tusks! His most powerful attack is the Freezing Breathe, making Articuno yesterdays news!  
EDWARD:I don't get it! How did those Digimon come to our world?  
  
(Next thing you want to know, an evil cackle was heard. They looked up to see a couple standing  
on a branch).  
  
JOHN:Who are they?  
EDWARD:I saw them before! She turned 10 black towers into that SkullMeramon in the Digi-World!  
Arukenimon and Mummymon! Both Ultimates!  
ARUKENIMON:Yes, thats right! We'll teach you not to interver as we try to destroy the Digi-fools  
in the Digi-World!  
MUMMYMON:Yes. Now, we'll have the pleasure watching you die along with your friend and your  
Nidobean and Nidosing!  
PENGUINMON:Thats NidoKING and NidoQUEEN!  
  
(Nidoking and Nidoqueen both nodded. Penguinmon turned to Edward).  
  
PENGUINMON:Let me at him, Ed!  
EDWARD:Go for it!  
  
(Edward held his D3 out and it started to glow, making Penguinmon glow as well.....)  
  
Penguinmon Digivolve to............ Seadramon!!  
Seadramon Digivolve to.......... MegaSeadramon!  
  
(MegaSeadramon faced against the 3 fake Ultimate Digimon. Arukenimon laughed).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Is that the best you can do? Mammothmon, attack!  
  
(Mammothmon charged towards MegaSeadramon. When they collided, a giant puff of smoke covered them  
both... When it was gone... MegaSeadramon and Mammothmon stood there facing when.... Mammothmon  
disappeared. Arukenimon was surprised).  
  
ARUKENIMON:What the....?  
EDWARD:As MegaSeadramon showed ya, thats the best he can do by defeating Mammothmon!  
MUMMYMON:We're gonna lose!  
ARUKENIMON:No, we are not gonna lose, you fool!  
  
(Arukenimon waved her hands and 10 more Control spires were made. Next, she brought out 10   
strands of her hair and threw them to the spires).  
  
ARUKENIMON:See if you can defeat THIS Digimon! Spirit Needle!  
  
(The 10 spiries slowly rose and turned into a dangerous Digimon. Nearby, Davis, Ken, Yolei,  
TK, Kari and Cody were watching with their Digimon the Pokemon battle and the Digimon battle).  
  
DAVIS:We gotta help him!   
TK:If he was able to defeat Mammothmon, then he'll be able to defeat the other 2 Digimon.  
KARI:Including the next Digimon shes bringing out.  
KEN:One question though... who is Arukenimon brining out next?  
  
(When the Digimon was completed, the 6 Digidestined gasped. It was a monster that they thought  
they would never, ever see again).  
  
YOLEI:It.... can't be!  
CODY:It is..... Kimeramon!  
EDWARD:MegaSeadramon, whos that?  
MEGASEADRAMON:I dunno! It might be Kimeramon!  
JOHN:Kimeramon?  
MEGASEADRAMON:Yeah! Kimeramon is an Ultimate level Digimon! This is a Composition Digimon. Made  
up by other parts of Digimon! He has Kabuterimon's Head, Airdramon and Angemon's wings,   
Garurumon's legs, Monochromon's tail, Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon, and Devimon's arms, Greymon's body  
and MetalGreymon's hair. His most dangerous attack is Heat Viper!  
ARUKENIMON:Kimeramon, destroy them all!  
  
(Kimeramon flew towards Edward, John, MegaSeadramon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. SkullGreymon and  
Cherrymon followed. Davis growled and held his D3 out).  
  
DAVIS:Come on, you guys! Lets face Ultimate with Ultimate!  
KEN:Okay!  
KARI:Lets do it!  
YOLEI:I'm with you, Kari!  
TK:Ready, Cody?  
CODY:Yeah!  
  
Veemon Digivolve to.......... ExVeemon!!!  
Hawkmon Digivolve to......... Aquilamon!!  
Armadilliomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to......... Stingmon!!!  
Patamon Digivolve to......... Angemon!!!!  
  
ExVeemon..... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to...... Paildramon!  
Aquilamon.... Gatomon...... DNA Digivolve to...... Silphymon!!  
Ankylomon.... Angemon...... DNA Digivolve to...... Shakkoumon!  
  
ARUKENIMON:What in the world?!  
  
(Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon landed beside MegaSeadramon. Davis and the others quickly  
ran over to Edward, John, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Edward reconised them right away).  
  
EDWARD:Hey! You the guys that faced SkullMeramon back in the Digi-World!  
DAVIS:Yep, thats us!  
KARI:We wanna take you for saving our Digimon.  
YOLEI:So, let us join in the fun!  
EDWARD:All right! MegaSeadramon, lets GO!  
MEGASEADRAMON:Okay! Lets move it, you guys!!  
  
(The 4 Ultimates charged towards the 3 evil Digimon. Arukenimon and Mummymon watched as they   
destroyed SkullGreymon and Cherrymon, but not Kimeramon! The attacks weren't strong enough. It  
only knocked him backwards!)  
  
YOLEI:Oh no!  
CODY:This isn't good!  
JOHN:I got it! Nidoking, Thunderbolt!  
  
(Nidoking glowed yellow and electricity came out and hitted Kimeramon. John turned to Edward).  
  
JOHN:Ed! Use Lugia!  
EDWARD:Right!  
TK:One quick question! That black Pokemon, what was he called and how did he stopped Kari and   
Yolei from moving?  
EDWARD:That was Umbreon. He used an attack called Mean Look which stops its opponents from  
escaping. Its almost like an Arbok's Glare! Now, GO LUGIA!  
  
(Edward threw Lugia's Poke-ball, letting the giant bird out).  
  
EDWARD:Lets get him!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Intesting, isn't it? Will Lugia be able to defeat Kimeramon? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Lugia VS Kimeramon. Nidoking VS Nidoquee...

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 4-Lugia VS Kimeramon. Nidoking VS Nidoqueen.  
  
OUTSIDE NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO, POKEMON WORLD.  
  
(The battle was heating up. On the Good side were Edward, John, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari,  
TK, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon and MegaSeadramon. On the Evil side  
were Arukenimon and Mummymon. Between the sides were Lugia, belonging to Edward, and Kimeramon,  
belonging to Arukenimon).  
  
ARUKENIMON:So, this is Lugia. The legendary Pokemon huh?  
EDWARD:Thats right!   
MUMMYMON:Huh! Legend says that Lugia's power is strong! Shall we see, my dear?  
ARUKENIMON:Of course. Kimeramon! Attack!!  
  
(Kimeramon opened his mouth to launch his powerful attack).  
  
KIMERAMON:Heat Viper!   
EDWARD:Quick! Lugia, Aeroblast!  
  
(Lugia opened his mouth and fired his powerful attack as Kimeramon fired his. The Heat Viper  
and the Aeroblast collided with each other! It caused it to make a huge explosion. When the  
smoke cleared, neither one was down. Kimeramon charged towards Lugia).  
  
EDWARD:Watch out, Lugia! Use Psychic!  
  
(The giant bird glowed, stopped Kimeramon).  
  
ARUKENIMON:What?!  
DAVIS:All right! Lets attack TOGETHER!  
  
(The 4 Digimon and Lugia fired their powerful attacks).  
  
PAILDRAMON:Desperado Blaster!!  
SILPHYMON:Static Force!  
SHAKKOUMON:Kachna Bombs!  
MEGASEADRAMON:Lightning Javilin!  
  
(The 4 attacks from the 4 Digimon hitted Kimeramon's Greymon body. Then, Lugia opened his mouth  
to fired a high Aeroblast to finish him off).  
  
MUMMYMON:Oh no!  
EDWARD:Do it, Lugia!  
ARUKENIMON:I can't belive it!  
KEN:Time to finish it off!  
  
(Lugia fired his powerful blast, making a hole in Kimeramon! The giant monster roared and  
disappeared. Arukenimon and Mummymon were surprised).  
  
ARUKENIMON:D-Did you see that?  
MUMMYMON:Yes! Lugia is truly strong! Kimeramon wasn't powerful enough!  
ARUKENIMON:Grr! Looks like we have to come back with a bigger plan!  
  
(Arukenimon and Mummymon started to vanish, heading back to the Digital World).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Listen, you fools! Don't relax! We'll be back to finish you off!  
MUMMYMON:Yes! And, you better take her seriously!  
ARUKENIMON:Oh, shut up you fool!  
MUMMYMON:Yes, dear!  
  
(When they both disappeared, the battle was over. Paildramon went back into Veemon and Wormmon.  
Silphymon went back into Gatomon and Hawkmon. Shakkoumon went back into Patamon and   
Armadillionmon. And, MegaSeadramon went back into Penguinmon. Edward shook Davis' hand after he  
returned Lugia into his Poke-ball).  
  
EDWARD:Thanks for helping, erm....  
DAVIS:I'm Davis! And this is Veemon.  
YOLEI:I'm Yolei, and this is Hawkmon.  
CODY:I'm Cody, and this is Armadilliomon.  
TK:I'm TK, and this is Patamon.  
KARI:I'm Kari, this is Gatomon.  
KEN:And finally, I'm Ken. This is Wormmon.  
EDWARD:My name is Edward, you can call me Ed. This is Penguinmon.  
JOHN:And, I'm John. I'm Ed's friend.  
KEN:Okay, Ed. Listen. Since Arukenimon is after you, we better stay here till she gives up on  
your world.  
EDWARD:Okay. I'll introduce you and your Digimon to the town.  
DAVIS:Huh?!  
PENGUINMON:The people of New Bark Town know about me! I came to Ed when I was in a Digi-egg the  
day he came back from his Pokemon journey. Everyone was there to greet them and I arrived on  
THAT day!  
KARI:I see.  
JOHN:Hey, Ed! We better finish off our 3-on-3 battle.  
EDWARD:Yeah! Your right!  
  
(It wasn't long for Edward, Nidoqueen, John and Nidoking to go into their positions. Davis and  
the others watched from the sidelines as Penguinmon announced the battle).  
  
PENGUINMON:This is the final battle! Water element battle were Blastoise and Fearligatr!  
Ed and Blastoise won that round! Fire element battle were Ninetales and Typhlosion! John and  
Ninetales won that round! Now, its Poison/Ground element battle! Nidoking VS Nidoqueen!  
Let the battle begin!!!  
JOHN:Nidoking, TACKLE!  
  
(Nidoking roared and charged towards Nidoqueen. Edward smiled and pointed his finger out).  
  
EDWARD:Lets end this battle quick! Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!  
  
(Nidoqueen's horn glowed and a white blast hitted Nidoking. NOTE:Ice attacks are effective on  
Ground types. Nidoking fell to the ground, beatened).  
  
PENGUINMON:All right! Nidoking is out! Nidoqueen is the winner!  
  
(John and Edward returned Nidoking and Nidoqueen back into their Poke-balls and turned to the  
Digidestined, smiling).  
  
EDWARD:Come on and see our town. I'm sure you'll like it!  
DAVIS:Thanks!  
VEEMON:Lets, GO, GO, GO!  
  
(Everyone laughed as they walked over to New Bark Town. For Edward and the Digidestined, this   
adventure was only beggining!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	5. Timing, Worries and Plannings.

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 5-Timing, Worries and Plannings.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long, everyone. I had other stories to do so.... I dunno....  
Let the 5th story BEGIN!  
  
REAL WORLD.  
  
(5 minutes have passed since Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK and Cody left to go to the Digital  
World AND into the Pokemon World. Izzy was typing on his computer when....)  
  
*BEEP*   
  
*BEEP*  
  
IZZY:Huh?  
  
(Izzy reached into his desk to bring out his D-Terminal and opened it).  
  
IZZY:Its from Ken! 'Dear Izzy, we have arrived at New Bark Town where we met the Digidestined  
known as Edward Silver. His Digimon is called Penguinmon which will Digivolve into Seadramon  
and with the Crest of Destiny, becomes MegaSeadramon! Me and Davis are staying over at his house  
tonight. Cody and TK are staying with Edward's friend called John Gold and Yolei and Kari are  
with a trainer called Zoey Crystal. Tomorrow, we'll visit Prof. Elm's lab where John, Edward and  
Crystal each got their first Pokemon. I'll give you any updates when we learned anything about  
Pokemon in this world. Ken'  
  
(Izzy placed his D-Terminal down and started to ponder).  
  
IZZY:(Thought) This is weird..... They only left 5 minutes ago and now, Davis and the others are  
going to BED! Maybe.... Maybe.... Yes, 4 years ago, the time in the Digital World was much   
faster than the Real World's time UNTIL we faced that Digimon, Apocalymon! The time in the  
Pokemon World is faster than the Real World AND the Digital World! This is amazing....  
  
(Izzy turns back to his computer and started typing again).  
  
IZZY:Looks like I won't have to think up an excuse for Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Ken's  
parents... I will need a LOT of thinking.... *Phew*  
  
NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO ISLAND, POKEMON WORLD.  
  
(TK stood near the entrance to New Bark Town with Patamon on his head.... Kari and Gatomon came  
out to see what he was doing).  
  
KARI:TK.... whats the matter?  
TK:I've been thinking, Kari...  
GATOMON:About what?  
TK:About Penguinmon..... His Champion form is Seadramon... And with the help of Edward's Crest  
of Destiny, Seadramon Digivolves to the Ultimate level, MegaSeadramon!  
KARI:So?  
PATAMON:TK told me this already.... What happens IF Penguinmon Warp-Digivolve or MegaSeadramon  
Mega-Digivolve to his MEGA form?  
GATOMON:It won't be THAT bad... will it?  
TK:Try and figure this one out... Seadramon, MegaSeadramon and....  
KARI:.... METALSEADRAMON!  
TK:Thats right.... MetalSeadramon... a Mega Digimon... and worse..... one of the Dark Masters.  
PATAMON:Yeah... they were a whole lot of trouble... MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and  
Piedmon... all Mega Digimon with attacks that can make you hide.  
GATOMON:If I remembered correctly, we defeated the Dark Masters! WarGreymon defeated that  
MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon with his 'Dramon' claws. MetalGarurumon defeated Puppetmon and  
MangaAngemon defeated Piedmon.  
KARI:Yeah... the Dark Masters were no match for the Digidestined.  
TK:Well... Yeah, thats right... But, we are talking about Penguinmon... If he can Digivolve into  
his Mega form, I have the horried suspection that the Mega from will be MetalSeadramon.  
GATOMON:TK.... Don't worry... Even if Penguinmon's Mega from is MetalSeadramon, this one will be  
a WHOLE lot different from the Dark Master's MetalSeadramon.  
PATAMON:In what why?  
GATOMON:Well.... the MetalSeadramon of the Dark Masters was nothing but PURE evil.... Now, think  
carefully. If MetalSeadramon is owned by Edward, it will be a good guy.  
KARI:Yeah... thats right... Plus, MetalSeadramon is a Data-type. Machinedramon, Puppetmon and  
Piedmon are ALL Virus types.  
TK:Yeah... thats right.  
PATAMON:Listen... why don't we get some sleep now? Edward is gonna take us to meet Prof. Elm,   
one of the Pokemon researchers.  
KARI:Thats true...  
TK:We'll talk about this later...  
KARI:All right, see you, TK!  
  
(Kari and Gatomon ran back into town. TK just walked towards John's house).  
  
PATAMON:Hey, TK.  
TK:Yeah, Patamon?  
PATAMON:Will MetalSeadramon really be Penguinmon's Mega form?  
TK:I don't know, Patamon. If it is, I don't want to take that risk.  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
(Arukenimon and Mummymon sat near a pond in a forest... deep in thought).  
  
MUMMYMON:Pumpkin?  
ARUKENIMON:What?  
MUMMYMON:What are you thinking of?  
ARUKENIMON:A powerful Digimon that can destroy those Digidestined! I can't decided which one....  
I need a powerful Ultimate! Datamon? Phantomon? Scorpiomon? Divermon? WaruMonzaemon? Oh, I can't  
decide which one? LadyDevimon or MetalTyrannomon? Why, what are you thinking of?  
MUMMYMON:I can't stop thinking about you...  
ARUKENIMON:Oh, here we go....  
MUMMYMON:The sun is shining....  
ARUKENIMON:Three....  
MUMMYMON:The birds are singing....  
ARUKENIMON:Two....  
MUMMYMON:Everything is so wonderful...  
ARUKENIMON:One....  
MUMMYMON:Including you, my sweet.  
ARUKENIMON:We have lift off!  
  
(Arukenimon wacked Mummymon in the head and knocked him into the pool).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Now, stop thinking about ME and think of a way to destroy the Digidestined!  
MUMMYMON:*Blub* Of course... *Blub* ..., my dear Arukenimon... *Blub*  
  
(Mummymon got out of the pool and sighed).  
  
MUMMYMON:*Sigh* I would be a whole lot easier if that new Digidestined kid's Digimon wasn't able  
to Digivolve into MegaSeadramon... If only we can defeat them with our own Seadramon...  
ARUKENIMON:Mummymon... You have given me an idea....  
MUMMYMON:I have?  
ARUKENIMON:Yes... I'll find 10 Control Spires and turn them into a Digimon of the Seadramon   
family... Guess which one...  
MUMMYMON:Erm... MegaSeadramon?  
ARUKENIMON:No. Close, but wrong!  
MUMMYMON:Can't be MetalSeadramon, hes an Mega. And, you need 100 spires to make him.  
ARUKENIMON:Shame... If only you can think another one...  
MUMMYMON:Well, there IS another Seadramon of the Ultimate... but, you wouldn't choose him....  
Would you, my pet?  
ARUKENIMON:I would... Hes perfect! Dark Blast! Evil Icicle! Hes perfect! This will make the   
ultimate Digital headlines.... MegaSeadramon VS..... WARUSEADRAMON!!!!  
MUMMYMON:Ohh... tasty...  
ARUKENIMON:Come on! Lets find 10 Control Spires and make WaruSeadramon! Lets see those Digi-fools  
can withstand that kind of Digimon! Hahahaha!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	6. Do You Know How to Capture 30 mischief E...

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 6-Do You Know How to Capture 30 mischief Eevees?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As we leave Arukenimon and Mummymon to create WaruSeadramon... We'll turn our  
attentions to some humour... Enjoy..  
  
NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO ISLAND, POKEMON WORLD.  
  
(Outside Edward's house, the door opened for three kids and their Digimon. Penguinmon was  
chatting to Veemon).  
  
PENGUINMON:Hey, Veemon? How do you live with Davis?  
VEEMON:What do you mean?  
PENGUINMON:His snoring could wake a Snorlax up!  
  
(Davis' face faultered).  
  
DAVIS:I pretended I didn't hear that remark...  
PENGUINMON:I said....  
DAVIS:All right! All right! I heard ya! I heard ya!  
  
(Edward smiled and turned to Ken).  
  
EDWARD:How does Veemon live with him?  
KEN:I'm guessing experience.  
  
(Veemon saw a huge building near a hill-side...)  
  
VEEMON:Hey, Ed! Is that Prof. Elm's lab?  
EDWARD:Yeah, thats where he lives.  
DAVIS:Cool! Lets go!  
VOICE:Hey, guys!  
  
(Kari and Yolei showed up, holding Gatomon and Hawkmon).  
  
DAVIS:Hey, guys. Ready to check out the lab?  
YOLEI:Are we ever! I can't wait to see what Pokemon Prof. Elms got in his lab!  
PENGUINMON:Who knows... Maybe YOU guys can get your very own Pokemon!  
KARI:We could?  
EDWARD:Sure... I'll talk to Prof. Elm for you guys and see what Pokemon hes got.  
KEN:Thanks, Edward.  
GATOMON:Wheres TK and Cody?  
EDWARD:Here they come...  
  
(TK and Cody arrived with Patamon and Armadilliomon).  
  
TK:Sorry, we were late!  
CODY:John had trouble moving his Fearligatr from the front door! Took his Nidoking to move it!  
EDWARD:John trained it well... Come on, if you are ready, lets go!  
  
PROF ELM'S LAB, HALLWAY.  
  
(Davis and the others sat in the hallway while Edward knocked on the door... No answer...  
Edward kept on knocking... He stopped as Ken came beside him).  
  
KEN:Whats wrong how come they are not answering?  
EDWARD:I dunno... Better not be Team Rocket holding them prisoners... I hope...  
  
(Wormmon leaned against the door and listened out for something...)  
  
WORMMON:Ah! I hear someone coming now.  
  
(The door opened for Prof. Elm's assisstant, Ben. He looked so tired).  
  
BEN:(Tired) Ed-Edward...  
EDWARD:Hey, Ben... Erm... Whats..?  
BEN:We are having a HUGE problem...  
EDWARD:Whats that?  
BEN:Well...  
  
(Then, running between his legs was a small furball. Prof. Elm chased after it with a net and..)  
  
PROF. ELM:What out!  
  
(He crashed into Ben, falling onto the floor. Edward and Ken helped the two scientists up while  
the others watched the small furball. Yolei took her D-Terminal out and used the Poke-Dex mode  
to find out what Pokemon it was...)  
  
YOLEI:Whos that Pokemon?  
  
No.133. NAME:Eevee.  
TYPE 1:Normal.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Evolution Pokemon.  
Height:1'00"  
Weight:14.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its  
environment changes.  
  
YOLEI:Wow! Cool Pokemon! Cute too.  
BEN:Yes... cute...  
EDWARD:Whats happening?  
PROF. ELM:Before I show you, can you introduce your friends to me?  
EDWARD:Oh yes... Prof. Elm, these friends of mine are Digidestined. This is Davis and Veemon,  
Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadilliomon, Ken and Wormmon, TK and Patamon and Kari and Gatomon.  
DAVIS:Nice to meet you.  
PROF. ELM:Nice to meet you too. Come on in...  
  
(As they entered, the same Eevee that rushed out came back in. What Edward see in Elm's lab as  
amazing... There was 30 Eevees, including the one that went through Ben's legs. On a table  
nearby was a Flareon and a Vaporeon. Yolei held her D-Terminal towards them).  
  
YOLEI:All right! More Pokemon! Who are they?  
  
No.134. NAME:Vaporeon.  
TYPE 1:Water.  
EVOLVED FORM:Eevee (via using Waterstone).  
Bubble Jet Pokemon.  
Height:3'03"  
Weight:64.0lb.  
INFORMATION:It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt  
easily in water.  
  
No.136. NAME:Flareon.  
TYPE 1:Fire.  
EVOLVED FORM:Eevee (via using Firestone).  
Flame Pokemon.  
Height:2'11"  
Weight:55.0lb.  
INFORMATION:It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach up to  
1, 650 degrees.  
  
YOLEI:Wow! Eevee has 3 evolved forms! Umbreon, Flareon and Vaporeon!  
EDWARD:Eevee can also evolve into 2 other Pokemon.  
YOLEI:Who are they?  
EDWARD:Espeon and Jolteon. Look 'em up.  
YOLEI:Okay...  
  
No.135. NAME:Jolteon.  
TYPE 1:Electric.  
EVOLVED FORM:Eevee (via using Thunderstone).  
Lightning Pokemon.  
Height:2'07"  
Weight:54.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with a   
lot of electricity.  
  
No.196. NAME:Espeon.  
TYPE 1:Psychic.  
EVOLVED FORM:Eevee.  
Sun Pokemon.  
Height:2'11"  
Weight:58.0lb.  
INFORMATION:By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next  
current move.  
  
YOLEI:Hmm... amazing...  
PROF. ELM:So far... I'm trying to learn about pre-evolved forms of Pokemon and evolved forms.  
Like, I have learned that Pikachu has a pre-form called Pichu... And, Golbat has new evolved form  
called Golbat!   
BEN:Today, we have learned about the Pokemon eggs that hatchs into new-born Pokemon.  
KARI:Whats that?  
BEN:Well, if you breed a male Arcanine with a female Ninetales, the egg with hatch into a Vulpix!  
DAVIS:Vulpix?  
BEN:The pre-evolved form of Ninetales. We tried to see about breeding Pokemon...  
  
(Prof. Elm walked over to Vaporeon and Flareon).  
  
PROF. ELM:My good friend, Prof. Oak, leanded me these two... A male Flareon and a female Vaporeon  
that are in love with each other.  
EDWARD:I haven't seen you all week.... You have been breeding these two for a week?!  
PROF. ELM:(Embrassed) Well, we DID leave them alone for a couple of hours....   
  
(The others laughed a little... Prof. Elm regained his pride and continued...)  
  
PROF. ELM:Problem was... They REALLY enjoyed it...  
CODY:Enjoyed what?  
ARMADILLIOMON:I think they will tell you about the birds and the bees later, Cody.  
BEN:Here, we call it the Pidgey and the Beedrill.  
PROF. ELM:As I was saying, they REALLY enjoyed it that... the female Vaporeon birth 30 eggs!  
BEN:Yesterday, they hatched....  
KARI:And, they are being silly, aren't they?  
PROF. ELM:Judging by their ways..., yes...  
BEN:Flareon and Vaporeon COULD help us round these little scamps but, the Vaporeon is too tired  
after giving birth to 30 eggs and she needs someone to look after her while she recovers so, me  
and the prof. are TRYING to catch 'em all!  
DAVIS:How many you caught?  
PROF. ELM:None yet...  
  
(Edward turns to the others).  
  
EDWARD:Listen, why don't we help them catch all these Eevees?  
DAVIS:Sure...  
YOLEI:How hard can they be?  
  
(Ken, Cody and TK started to lead Prof. Elm and Ben out of the room).  
  
KEN:We'll help you guys to get some rest.  
BEN:Thank you... I need some sleep.  
  
(Edward surveyed the problem and quickly ran up to Prof. Elm).  
  
EDWARD:Prof, how many Eevees are male and female?  
PROF. ELM:15 of them are male and the other 15 are female.... Why?  
EDWARD:I have an idea how to get them all.... Ken, you come with me.  
KEN:All right.  
  
(Davis and Yolei turns back to the scampering Eevees).  
  
DAVIS:Ha! By the time they get their ideas going, we'll get a lot of 'em!  
YOLEI:Thats right! How hard can it be?  
  
(Kari whispered to Gatomon).  
  
KARI:We'll see...  
GATOMON:Yeah...  
  
(Starting off to catch the Eevees, Davis and Veemon cornered a Eevee in a corner...)  
  
DAVIS:We got ya!  
VEEMON:Give yourself up!  
EEVEE:Vee! (No!)  
DAVIS:Go Veemon!  
  
(Both Davis and Veemon jumped together but, Eevee used Quick Attack and ducked them as Davis and  
Veemon crashed into the wall).  
  
DAVIS:Ow.......  
VEEMON:That hurts.....  
  
(Yolei and Hawkmon laughed at the sight).  
  
YOLEI:Ha! Nice try! Now, we'll show you!  
HAWKMON:How do we do that, Yolei?  
YOLEI:By looking at these Eevees, I think they are hungry!  
HAWKMON:Hungry, huh?  
YOLEI:Thats why I got THIS!  
  
(Yolei held out a small jar).  
  
HAWKMON:Erm... what is it?  
YOLEI:Pokemon Chow! For Eevees! We can catch 'em all with ease NOW!  
HAWKMON:Good thinking, Yolei.  
  
(Yolei took a piece of food out and handed it to Hawkmon).  
  
YOLEI:Hold this out and those Eevees will come over and we'll grab 'em!  
HAWKMON:All right.  
YOLEI:I go and check on Davis and Veemon.  
  
(Hawkmon held the chow out while Yolei walked over to Davis and Veemon, whom were on the floor  
and were starting to recover).  
  
YOLEI:Davis, that was impolite.  
DAVIS:Wha... What do you mean, Yolei?  
YOLEI:You forgotten to say 'Excuse me. I'm sorry for hitting you but, me and my friend, for the   
first time, was using our heads' to a wall.  
VEEMON:Why don't you try it?  
YOLEI:Because... I don't have a hard head like you two dumbos.  
DAVIS:Thanks(!) Why don't you do something, Yolei?  
YOLEI:Oh... I already have... You see, these Eevees are babies right? So, they are hungry.  
VEEMON:We know.  
YOLEI:How would you kno....?  
HAWKMON:Yolei....  
  
(Hawkmon's voice sounded scared).  
  
YOLEI:What is it... (Turns around).... HawkMON???????!!!!!!!  
  
(5 Eevees were all over Hawkmon).  
  
HAWKMON:I-I got them, so how am I going to catch them.  
YOLEI:I have no idea.  
DAVIS:I know!  
  
(Davis walked over to the drawer marked 'Poke-Balls' and brought out 30 Poke-balls. He handed 15  
to Yolei).  
  
DAVIS:According to Edward, Pokemon trainers uses these Poke-balls to capture and carry their  
prize Pokemon... We can use these to capture these Eevees.  
YOLEI:Good idea.   
VEEMON:Yeah!  
HAWKMON:Yes, good idea. Just, do me one thing though.....  
YOLEI:Whats that?  
HAWKMON:GET THESE EEVEES OFF ME!!!  
  
(The 5 Eevees jumped off and ran all over the place. Davis has his second idea).  
  
DAVIS:Yolei!  
YOLEI:Yeah?  
DAVIS:We can round 'em up using our Digimon outside and catch 'em with our Poke-balls!  
YOLEI:Another good idea! Lets go!!!  
  
OUTSIDE PROF. ELM'S LAB.  
  
(Kari and Gatomon walked through the pathway leading to the Pokemon area where Prof. Elm looks  
after trainer's Pokemon).  
  
GATOMON:Kari... Why are we here?  
KARI:I'm thinking how we can catch 30 cute Eevees.  
GATOMON:I can catch 'em with my Cats Eye Hypnotism.  
KARI:We'll use that as a back-up plan. It could work thought but, how are you going to get 30   
Eevees staring into your eyes, controlling their minds while they are in a trance.  
GATOMON:Not easy... Not so easy... The Prof and his assisstant had trouble trying to catch them.  
How are WE going to catch them?  
KARI:Before Edward and Ken left, Edward asked Prof. Elm how many Eevees are male and female...  
GATOMON:Yeah... and when the Prof replied, Edward left saying he has an idea. I wonder what it is  
that hes got...  
KARI:We'll soon see if we want to find out.  
  
(Then, Kari heard a little voice.... She kneeled down to see a young Eevee caught her paw in a  
Bulbasaur vine, whom was asleep).  
  
KARI:Aw... poor little thing.  
GATOMON:Whats that?  
KARI:Must be a Bulbasaur.... Zoey showed the Poke-dex information about Bulbasaur.   
  
(Kari reached down to Eevee and carefully removed Eevee from Bulbasaur's vine. Eevee was happy  
that she was freed from Bulbasaur's vine that she hugged Kari).  
  
KARI:*Laughs* I think she likes me.  
GATOMON:Who wouldn't... You always think of other people before you, Kari. Thats why I like you.  
KARI:I know... Hey, maybe I can have Eevee as MY starting Pokemon.  
GATOMON:Why not? Go for it! Whats stopping ya?  
  
(They heard Davis' voice nearby).  
  
DAVIS:(Distant) Yeeha! Lets round 'em up!  
KARI:Thats why....  
  
(Kari looked at the sleeping Bulbasaur and took her D-Terminal out, changing it to Poke-dex mode.  
She smiled at Gatomon).  
  
KARI:I'm going to use my Poke-dex on my D-Terminal on these Pokemon that I would like to see.  
GATOMON:Like that Bulbasaur for instince...  
KARI:Yep... Lets take a look...  
  
No.001. NAME:Bulbasaur.  
TYPE 1:Grass.  
TYPE 2:Poison.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Seed Pokemon.  
Height:2'04"  
Weight:15.0lb.  
INFORMATION:It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also  
grows older.  
  
GATOMON:Cool.  
KARI:Come on.. I wanna check more with our new friend.  
GATOMON:All right.  
EEVEE 2:Eevee! (Hooray!)  
  
POKEMON FIELD.  
  
(Edward and Ken were walking through the field that has a lot of different Pokemon. Ken and   
Wormmon were REALLY amazed).  
  
KEN:Wow! What a lot of Pokemon.   
EDWARD:Yep!  
WORMMON:What are we looking for anyway?  
  
(Edward turned around and spotted something. He pointed to them).  
  
EDWARD:There!  
WORMMON:Ken...  
KEN:I'm on it!  
  
(Ken brought his D-Terminal out and pointed at them).  
  
KEN:Let see....  
  
No.037. NAME:Vulpix.  
TYPE 1:Fire.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Fox Pokemon.  
Height:2'00"  
Weight:22.0lb.  
INFORMATION:If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns ingury to fool  
the enemy and escapes.  
  
KEN:Wow... They are beautiful... But, why them?  
EDWARD:They belong to me...   
  
(Wormmon looked at the Vulpixs. There were 2 of them, one male and one female. They came over to  
Edward as soon as they saw him).  
  
EDWARD:Now, to business.  
KEN:Sure...  
  
POKEMON PEN, OUTSIDE PROF. ELM'S LAB.  
  
(29 Eevees ran out of the house and into a pen. Davis, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon came out.  
The male Flareon and the female Vaporeon came out to watch).  
  
DAVIS:All right! Now, its time for ACTION!  
YOLEI:Yeah!  
  
(Davis and Yolei held their D-3s out and called upon the Digi-eggs of Friendship and Love!)  
  
DAVIS, YOLEI:Digi-Armour Energize!  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve to.... (Picture of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurmon)..  
RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to.... (Picture of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon)......  
HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!!!  
  
(Davis hopped onto Raidramon while Yolei hopped onto Halsemon).  
  
DAVIS:YEAH! Here we go!!!!  
YOLEI:Lets round out these little Poke-critters!  
RAIDRAMON:Move it!  
HALSEMON:A Pokemon catching we go!  
  
(One of the Eevees nodded to the others. It times for a little, no HUGE, trick! 29 Eevees  
suddenly went into 58 Eevees! Davis, Yolei, Raidramon and Halsemon were surprised at the sight).  
  
DAVIS:Wha... What happened?  
YOLEI:(Using D-Terminal but, still staring at the Eevees) I-I'm checking for the Pokemon attacks.  
HALSEMON:Don't take your eyes off your D-Terminal, Yolei. Found anything?  
YOLEI:Huh? Oh, yeah... (Looks at her D-Terminal and gulped). I-I found out the attack.  
DAVIS:What is it, then?  
YOLEI:Its called Double-Team! They use this attack to raise their evade-ness.  
RAIDRAMON:Evade-ness?  
YOLEI:Yeah... using Double-Team, the Pokemon will use attacks but, don't know which one to use  
against... The only attacks that can come in handy are Swift and Faint Attack.  
DAVIS:Oh... These Eevees are gonna outsmart US! We already have 29 on our hands, how many of  
them now?  
YOLEI:Adding 29 with another 29, that makes 58!!  
RAIDRAMON:No matter, you two! Even if there are 29, 58 or even over a hundred! Those Eevees are  
no match for 2 Armour Digimon!  
DAVIS:Yeah!!! Your right!! Lets get 'em! I'll chase 29, you chase 29! Lets move it!  
HALSEMON:Here we GO!  
  
(Like in those rodeo films, Davis and Raidramon chased 29 Eevees while Yolei chased the other 29.  
But, don't think those 4 won... The REAL Eevees lead the two Digidestined and the two Digimon  
to CRASH into each other.... Davis and Yolei were dazed from the crash, while Raidramon and  
Halsemon tired to keep their balance up...)  
  
HALSEMON:You-You were saying, armour-idiot?  
RAIDRAMON:S-Sorry.... Oww...  
  
(Raidramon went back into Veemon and Halsemon went back into Hawkmon. Flareon, Vaporeon and the  
NOW 29 Eevees laughed at the sight. Edward and Ken appeared, each carrying a Vulpix).  
  
EDWARD:Davis! Yolei! This is no time to sleep!  
PENGUINMON:That goes for you two! Veemon! Hawkmon!  
DAVIS:Oh, shut up!  
  
(Kari appeared with Gatomon and her new Eevee).  
  
KARI:Hey, you guys. Whats happening?  
KEN:Nothing, apart from Yolei, Davis, Veemon and Hawkmon lying down on a job.   
WORMMON:Looks like we have to use Edward's plan..  
  
(Yolei and Hawkmon jumped up. Yolei held her D-3 out again).  
  
YOLEI:No we WON'T!! I'll use my back-up plan!  
  
(Davis got up and sighed).  
  
DAVIS:The one you thought up 2 seconds ago?  
YOLEI:Oh, be quiet! Watch and learn...  
  
(Yolei brought out the Digi-egg of Sincerity).  
  
YOLEI:Digi-Armour Energize!!  
  
Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Palmon, Togemon and Lillymon)  
SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!!!  
  
(After Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to Shurimon, Yolei quickly ran over to a shed and brought out a  
huge net and handed it to Shurimon).  
  
YOLEI:Fly up and throw this onto those Eevees!  
SHURIMON:Right, Yolei!  
  
(Shurimon jumped up and quickly threw the net onto the 29 Eevees. Yolei smiled and turned back to  
Edward while Shurimon changed back into Hawkmon).  
  
YOLEI:Hows that? Huh?  
EDWARD:Very good, very good. Theres just a couple of problems in there.  
YOLEI:Whats that?  
EDWARD:Start off, it took 3 Armour Digimon to try and capture these little critters.  
YOLEI:Hold up! How did you know me and Davis used 3 Armour Digimon?!  
EDWARD:I could hear Veemon and Hawkmon shouting their Armour forms, Raidramon and Halsemon.  
YOLEI:I see.... Whats the second one?  
  
(Edward points to where the Eevees where and when Yolei turned around, she has the biggest shock  
of her life. The Eevees were out and the next was broken. She stood still in shock).  
  
YOLEI:How? Where? What? When? Why?  
EDWARD:Little tip for you, Yolei. Never use a new to capture a Pokemon that knows Bite attack!  
YOLEI:....................  
  
(Edward opened the gate to let him and Ken into the pen. They placed the two Vulpixs down near  
the 29 Eevees).  
  
KARI:Hey! Whats that?  
KEN:Its called a Vulpix, Kari. I think I'll choose Vulpix as my starting Pokemon.  
EDWARD:Sure. I'll talk to the prof. about this.  
KARI:My starting Pokemon will be this cute Eevee that likes me... (Held Eevee up to show everyone  
and brought her back down to hug her) Isn't that right?  
EEVEE:Vee! (Yep!)  
  
(Ken moved out of the way to let Edward do his job).  
  
EDWARD:Right! Here I go! Male Vulpix, use Attract!  
  
(The male Vulpix started to do a strange little dance that made 14 female Eevees fall in love  
with him. Edward threw 14 Poke-balls onto the female Eevees and handed them to Ken).  
  
EDWARD:There we go. Now. Female Vulpix, Attract!  
  
(The female Vulpix did the same strange dance and the 15 male Eevees fell in love. Edward threw  
15 Poke-balls and they were caught. Ken placed the Poke-balls containing the female Eevees into  
his bag before taking the balls containing the male Eevees into the bag. Edward sighed).  
  
EDWARD:All right. Thats done. Listen, you take the Poke-balls back inside and put them onto the  
table before finding and telling Prof. Elm.  
KEN:Right.  
EDWARD:I'll take my Vulpixs back into the garden, okay?  
KEN:Okay.  
KARI:I'll come with you, Ken.  
  
(Ken and Kari went in with their Digimon and the female Eevee still held in Kari's arms. Edward  
opened the gate to let the two Vulpixs and Penguinmon through. Only Davis, Veemon, Yolei and  
Hawkmon were left behind. Davis called out to Edward).  
  
DAVIS:Hey, Ed! Is there any chance for us to be Poke-sitters?  
PENGUINMON:Forget it! Poke-sitters? Ha! You two can't even keep 29 little Eevees under control!  
The only thing you would look after are those Metapods... Unless you'll loose them in the green  
grass. Ha!  
  
(Davis sighed and started to walk back into the lab).  
  
YOLEI:Hey, Davis.... Where you going?  
DAVIS:Back inside.... Penguinmon is right... We gotta learn more about Pokemon. I mean... we  
were out-smarted by 29 cute little Eevees that we hatched YESTERDAY! Its time to take action!  
I'll select my first Pokemon, capture other wild Pokemon to make my team stronger and show that  
Penguinmon whose boss! Its time to get smarter!  
VEEMON:YEAH! You said it, Davis! Lets be Poke-mania!  
  
(Davis and Veemon went in while Yolei sighed).  
  
YOLEI:Davis getting smarter? Yeah right(!)  
HAWKMON:Come on, Yolei...  
YOLEI:*Sigh* Fine, fine... I hate to admit.... But, Davis is right... (Becomes brave) All right,  
Hawkmon!!!! Its time to be a Pokemon trainer! Lets go!!!!  
HAWKMON:Sure, you can be a good trainer, Yolei. On one condition...  
YOLEI:Whats that?  
HAWKMON:Don't do anything you regret.  
YOLEI:Of course, Hawkmon... Do you REALLY think I'm that kind of person that will regret being a  
Pokemon trainer?  
  
(Yolei walked straight into the lab.. leaving Hawkmon to follow her and grumbling).  
  
HAWKMON:Yes... Yes you are...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
(If Eevee is Yolei's first Pokemon and Vulpix is Ken's first Pokemon... What is Davis, TK, Cody  
and Yolei's first Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter). 


	7. Learn a bit more about Pokemon, Digidest...

EDWARD SILVER-DIGIDESTINED AND POKEMON TRAINER.  
Part 7-Learn a bit more about Pokemon, Digidestined.  
  
PROF. ELM'S LAB, NEW BARK TOWN.  
  
(Prof. Elm came out of a room, carrying two Poke-balls. He handed one to Kari and another one to  
Ken. Edward, Davis, Yolei, Cody and TK were watching).  
  
PROF. ELM:Here you go, Kari. Your first Pokemon is Eevee.  
KARI:Thank you.  
PROF. ELM:Eevee is a VERY special Pokemon indeed. He or she can evolve into 5 different  
Pokemon that you already know.  
KARI:Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon and Espeon.  
PROF. ELM:Correct. And you, Ken, have Vulpix as your starting Pokemon.  
KEN:Yes, thats correct. And, I thank you.  
  
(Prof. Elm smiled and walked over to Edward and the remaining 4 Digidestined).  
  
PROF. ELM:Now, what Pokemon do you want to start off with?  
TK:Well..., I read through your books and I decided to choose... Pidgey.  
  
(Ben came out holding a Poke-ball and handed it to TK and went back into the room).  
  
TK:Er... What just happened?  
PROF. ELM:The room where my helper came out is where we hold the Pokemon in their Poke-balls.  
The ones that are not owned by New Bark Town trainers.  
TK:I see... So this Poke-ball contains Pidgey?  
PROF. ELM:Of course... Cody, what would you like to start off with?  
CODY:Like TK, I read through your books about Pokemon and I think Abra will do best.  
  
(Ben came out with the Poke-ball containing Abra and handed to Cody before going back in).  
  
PROF. ELM:Davis?  
DAVIS:Something cool! Something great! I think I'll choose Totodile!  
  
(Ben came out with Totodile's Poke-ball and gave it to Davis, grumbling as he went back in).  
  
BEN:Why don't I listen to each kids so I can carry all 4 Poke-balls to them withOUT going in and  
out, just to hand them their starting Pokemon! *Grumble*  
  
(Prof. Elm walked over to Yolei).  
  
PROF. ELM:And, what is your starting Pokemon going to be?  
YOLEI:Hmm... I think I'll choose ARTICUNO!  
  
(Yolei put her hand out and waited for Ben to put the Poke-ball containing Articuno into her  
hand.... Never happened... Yolei looked confused).  
  
YOLEI:What happened?  
PROF. ELM:You can't get Articuno, Yolei.  
YOLEI:What?! (Turns to Edward) WHY?!  
EDWARD:Well.... There are 8 legendary Pokemon. Zapdos, the Bird of Lightning. Articuno, the Bird  
of Ice. Moltres, the Bird of Fire. Lugia, the Bird of Sea. Ho-Oh, the Bird of the Rainbow.  
Entei, the dog of Fire. Sucine, the dog of Water. And Raikou, the dog of Thunder. These 8 Pokemon  
are rare to catch. I consider myself lucky to catch Lugia and one of the 3 Pokemon Masters that  
won the Pokemon competition hasa Zapdos.  
YOLEI:So... I'll have to choose another starting Pokemon?  
EDWARD:Ahuh.  
YOLEI:Right.... Just, just give me a second to think.  
DAVIS:Which takes 1 hour.  
YOLEI:Ha ha(!) Hmm.. I think Gastly will do fine.  
  
(Ben came out with Gastly's Poke-ball and gave it to Yolei).  
  
BEN:Here you go.  
PROF. ELM:All right! You all have selected your first Pokemon. Davis, your Pokemon is Totodile.  
Yolei, your Pokemon is Gastly. Cody, your Pokemon is Abra. Ken, your Pokemon is Vulpix. TK, your  
Pokemon is Pidgey. And Kari, your Pokemon is Eevee.  
EDWARD:I think we all got that settled.  
DAVIS:So, now what do we do?  
PROF. ELM:Come with me.  
  
(Edward and the Digidestined followed Prof. Elm to the back yard. Penguinmon, Veemon, Hawkmon,  
Armadilliomon, Wormmon, Gatomon and Patamon were having a meal if you want to know where they  
are. Ben sighed and fell into his chair, he needs a good rest).  
  
POKEMON AREA, BEHIND PROF. ELM'S LAB.  
  
(The first visit was a giant lake with red fishes swimming around. Davis brought his D-Terminal  
out and scanned the Pokemon).  
  
DAVIS:Lets see....  
  
No.129. NAME:Magikarp.  
TYPE 1:Water.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Fish Pokemon.  
Height:2'11"  
Weight:22.0lb  
INFORMATION:For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for perdators like  
PIDGEOTTO to catch it mid-jump.  
  
DAVIS:Magikarp? They don't look strong to me...  
PROF. ELM:You right... They only know Frail, Tackle and the most USELESS attack of all, Splash.  
But, once it evolves....  
CODY:What is Magikarp's evolved form?  
PROF. ELM:Edward...  
EDWARD:All right!  
  
(Edward stood at the edge of the lake and called).  
  
EDWARD:Hey! Gyarados! I'm here! Come on out!  
  
(Suddenly, a giant red sea dragon came out.... Davis and the others were amazed at the sight).  
  
DAVIS:G-Gyarados?!  
  
No.130. NAME:Gyarados.  
TYPE 1:Water.  
TYPE 2:Flying.  
EVOLVED FORM:Magikarp.  
Atrocious Pokemon.  
Height:21'02"  
Weight:518.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes   
everything around it.  
  
DAVIS:Hey... This is strange.. The picture of Gyarados in my D-Terminal is BLUE! But, THAT one  
is red! What gives?  
PROF. ELM:Easy... Gyarados is usually BLUE as you said but, red Gyarados are really RARE! Pokemon  
in different colours are INCREDIBLY RARE as this Gyarados one....  
YOLEI:I see...... Red Gyarados are rare but, blue Gyarados are common.  
PROF. ELM:Correct. So, if you 6 children see a Pokemon that is in different colours, DO NOT  
hesitate to capture it.  
DAVIS:Got it!  
  
(Edward patted his red Gyarados and turned to the others).  
  
EDWARD:Tell 'em about the different types of Poke-balls.  
PROF. ELM:Sure... There are different types of Poke-balls...  
KARI:Hate to break it to you but, Edward already said that.  
PROF. ELM:I know... Anyway... you got your Poke-balls that are used to capture Pokemon. There is  
also Great-balls that are stronger than Poke-balls. Ultra-balls that is stronger than Great-balls  
and the Master-ball, the rare and ultimate Poke-ball!  
DAVIS:They sound cool.  
EDWARD:You can also get costumised Poke-balls made by Kurt in Azela Town IF you have one of those  
apricorns with you. White apricorns make Fast-balls, use to catch fast Pokemon. Red apricorns  
make Level-balls, used to capture lower-level Pokemon. Blue apricorns becomes Lure-balls, used  
to capture Water Pokemon thats been hooked out by a rod. Yellow apricorns are made into   
Moon-balls, use to capture Pokemon that evolves by the Moon Stone like Clefairy and Jigglypuff.  
Black apricorns are Heavy-balls, use to capture heavy Pokemon like Onix or Snorlax. Pink   
apricorns is the Love-ball, use to capture Pokemon of the opposite gender. And finally, the green  
apricorns are used to become Friend-balls, using this type of Poke-ball to capture your Pokemon  
will make it friendly.  
CODY:Wow! There are sure a lot of them.  
EDWARD:Yep!  
PROF. ELM:Do you want to learn anything else?  
DAVIS:Well.... Can we learn how to capture Pokemon?  
PROF. ELM:Hmm... Listen, tomorrow, three of you can go out and capture two Pokemon each.  
To catch a Pokemon, use YOUR Pokemon to battle and weaken it before throwing a Poke-ball at it.  
DAVIS:Sounds fair.  
PROF. ELM:I'll decided the first 3 kids to go out into the field outside New Bark Town. I think  
I'll pick Davis, Yolei and Cody. How about it?  
DAVIS:Yeah!  
PROF. ELM:TK, Kari, Ken, you guys can wait after they return.  
KEN:No worries.  
DAVIS:Can we take our Digimon as well?  
PROF. ELM:Okay!  
DAVIS:I gotta tell Veemon!  
YOLEI:And Hawkmon!  
CODY:Armadilliomon too!  
  
(Davis, Yolei and Cody rushed to the lab).  
  
DAVIS:Last one to the lab is a rotton Digi-egg!  
YOLEI:Says you! Your rotton as a Gloom!  
DAVIS:I resent that!  
CODY:Whats new about that(?)  
  
(They laughed at that little joke as Prof. Elm, Edward, TK, Kari and Ken walks quietly towards  
the lab as the red Gyarados swims back into the water. But, in the trees nearby... 3 men in  
black suits with a big red 'R' on their shirts watch the event..... Looks like trouble...)  
  
FIGURE:We'll wait for tomorrow and attack those three brats before taking their Digimon or  
whatever! Lets make it painfully for them!  
OTHER 2 FIGURES:Yes, sir!  
FIGURE:Time for Team Rocket to ATTACK! Hahaha!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Team Rocket?! Looks like trouble.. Stand by in the next chapter, a Pokemon/Digimon battle  
between Davis, Yolei and Cody against Team Rocket! Stay tuned...) 


	8. Pokemon Battle, Digidestined Style!

EDWARD SILVER-POKEMON TRAINER AND DIGIDESTINED.  
Part 8-Pokemon Battle, Digidestined Style!  
  
OUTSKIRTS OF NEW BARK TOWN.  
  
(Edward with Penguinmon at his side, was showing three Digidestined to where wild Pokemon roam.  
The Digidestined were Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon and Cody and Armadilliomon. Edward  
stopped as they were near a field filled with long grasses).  
  
  
EDWARD:This is it, you guys! This is where your gonna train your first Pokemon and capture 2  
Pokemon each!  
YOLEI:All right!  
EDWARD:Come back to here after you are finished.  
DAVIS:All right!  
  
(Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon ran into the long grasses. Edward smiled at Penguinmon).  
  
EDWARD:Looks like nothing can go wrong today, buddy.  
PENGUINMON:I hate to say it, but I think your right!  
  
(Edward's Poke-gear started to ring).  
  
EDWARD:Hmm... I wonder who it is... (Look at his Poke-gear) Its from Prof. Elm.  
PENGUINMON:I wonder what he wants....  
EDWARD:Hold on.... (Calls onto phone) Hello?  
PROF. ELM:(Phone) Edward!!! This is terrible! 3 Poke-balls are missing! I think they have been  
stolen by Team Rocket!  
EDWARD:What?! I'm coming over! (Switches Poke-gear off) Come on, Penguinmon!   
PENGUINMON:Right but.... (Motions to Davis, Yolei and Cody) What about them?  
EDWARD:We'll leave them to it.... Come on!  
  
(As Edward and Penguinmon rushed back into New Bark Town... Davis and Veemon went in one way to  
a small forest, Yolei and Hawkmon continued through the grassy area and Cody and Armadilliomon  
went near a small lake... Unknowing to them... Each of them were being followed....)  
  
UNKNOWN FOREST AREA.  
  
(Davis and Veemon slowly walked into the unknown forest....)  
  
DAVIS:Whoa....  
VEEMON:This is amazing, Davis... I betcha theres a lot of Pokemon here!  
DAVIS:Yeah... We better pick two great ones, Veemon!  
  
(A small owl-like Pokemon flew by and landed onto the ground...)  
  
VEEMON:Theres one!  
DAVIS:Let me check.....  
  
No.163. NAME:HootHoot.  
TYPE 1:Normal.  
TYPE 2:Flying.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Owl Pokemon.  
Height:2'04"  
Weight:47.0lb.  
INFORMATION:It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely  
tilting its head in time.  
  
VEEMON:.... HootHoot, huh?  
DAVIS:....Edward told me about HootHoot, its a night-time Pokemon... It only comes out at night!  
I wonder why it comes out at day-time...  
VEEMON:Maybe because this forest area is covering the sun so the HootHoot THINKS its night-time.  
Not very bright, are they?  
DAVIS:Never mind, Veemon! I'm gonna capture him! (Throws Poke-ball) Go, Totodile!!!!!  
TOTODILE:Totodile!!!  
  
GRASSY AREA.  
  
No.019. NAME:Rattata.  
TYPE 1:Normal.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Rat Pokemon.  
Height:1'00"  
Weight:8.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the  
entire day.  
  
(Yolei stood silently with Hawkmon at her side.... Shes already caught one Pokemon already...  
Now, shes gonna capture her second Pokemon).  
  
YOLEI:Perfect, Hawkmon... ANOTHER Pokemon... Rattata!  
HAWKMON:Yes, Yolei... Capture THIS one... and you'll get three Pokemon!  
YOLEI:All right! (Throws Poke-ball) Go, Hoppip!  
HOPPIP:Hoppip (THIS is Yolei's first captured Pokemon).  
  
LAKE AREA.  
  
CODY:Go, Abra! Mega Punch!  
ABRA:Abra.... Abra...  
  
No.161. NAME:Sentret.  
TYPE 1:Normal.  
EVOLVED FORM:None.  
Scout Pokemon.  
Height:2'07"  
Weight:13.0lb.  
INFORMATION:It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries   
loudly to warn its kind.  
  
ARMADILLIOMON:This is great, Cody! Your going to capture your second Pokemon.... Erm, what was  
the first one?  
CODY:My first capture was Spearow... I think I caught a REALLY good one.  
ARAMDILLIOMON:I think so too, Cody.  
  
FOREST AREA.  
  
DAVIS:Ha! Haa!! Go HootHoot! Knock that Zubat down!  
  
(Davis has caught HootHoot and was trying to capture a Zubat... But, this is no ordinary Zubat..  
This Zubat is GREEN! A rare one! HootHoot knocked the green Zubat down and Davis captured it.  
He returned HootHoot back into her Poke-ball and held his three Poke-balls into the air).  
  
DAVIS:Hows that, Veemon?! Totodile! HootHoot! Zubat! A Poke-combo! Ha!  
VEEMON:Yeah! Go Davis!  
VOICE:Congradulations, BRAT!  
  
(Davis and Veemon turned around to see a man in a black suit with a big red 'R' on his shirt.  
He threw a Poke-ball up and down... smiling a cruel smile).  
  
DAVIS:Who... Who are you?  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:I'm a member of Team Rocket, people who uses Pokemon for money!  
DAVIS:What?! Do you want my Pokemon?!  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:No! I want him!  
  
(He pointed to Veemon).  
  
DAVIS:You... You want Veemon?!  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:I call him Beemon if you don't hand him to me!   
VEEMON:Well, your gonna have to come and get ME!  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:With pleasure!  
  
(He threw the Poke-ball and out came a Scizor!)  
  
DAVIS:Whats THAT?!  
  
No.212. NAME:Scizor.  
TYPE 1:Bug.  
TYPE 2:Steel.  
EVOLVED FORM:Scyther.  
Scissors Pokemon.  
Height:5'11"  
Weight:260.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body  
temperature to either keep warm or keep cool.  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:Now, give up Veemon or prepare to fight!  
DAVIS:We'll fight to the end!  
VEEMON:Yeah!  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:Have it your own way! Get 'em, Scizor!!!  
SCIZOR:Scizor!  
DAVIS:Veemon! Hes coming! Suit up! Its time for a battle!  
  
Veemon Armour-Digivolve to..... (Pictures of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and   
MetalGarurumon).......... RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
LAKE AREA.  
  
(Cody was having the same problem too.... Facing against another Team Rocket member that has got  
a Tentacruel).  
  
No.073. NAME:Tentacruel.  
TYPE 1:Water.  
TYPE 2:Poison.  
EVOLVED FORM:Tentacool.  
Jellyfish Pokemon.  
Height:5'03"  
Weight:121.0lb.  
INFORMATION:When its 60 feelers absorb water, it stretches to become like a net to entangle its  
prey. Its poison attacks can even hurt the strongest Pokemon, except Steel Pokemon.  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:No, kid. Give up that Armadilliomon otherwise I'll have to make you give it up  
for me.  
CODY:Never!   
ROCKET MEMBER 2:Tentacruel, attack!  
TENTACRUEL:Tentacruel....  
CODY:Stop him, Armadilliomon!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour-Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon)  
.......... DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!! Better than 'Digmon, the Drill of Power' isn't it?  
  
GRASSY AREA.  
  
Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve to.... (Pictures of Palmon, Togemon and Lillymon)..... SHURIMON, THE   
SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!!!  
  
(Yolei was facing the final member of Team Rocket that has a Victreebel with him).  
  
No.071. NAME:Victreebel.  
TYPE 1:Grass.  
TYPE 2:Poison.  
EVOLVED FORM:Weepinbell. (Via Leaf Stone)  
Flycatcher Pokemon.  
Height:5'07"  
Weight:34.0lb.  
INFORMATION:Once ingested into this Pokemon's body, even the hardest object will melt into   
nothing. Victreebel will be hard to train. Be very careful.  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:All right, you female brat! Hand over that Hawkmon!  
SHURIMON:Its Shurimon now, monster.  
YOLEI:I'm not giving up my friend! No way!  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:All right then.... Go, Victreebel.  
VICTREEBEL:*Shrieks*  
  
FOREST AREA.  
  
RAIDRAMON:Thunder Blast!  
  
(Raidramon fired his attack towards Scizor, but...)  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:Quick Attack, then Metal Claw.  
  
(Scizor used Quick Attack to move out of Raidramon's attack range and then, when he was in front  
of Raidramon, he used Metal Claw to knock Raidramon down).  
  
RAIDRAMON:Argh!  
DAVIS:Raidramon! Are you all right?!  
RAIDRAMON:Can't... hold... on... to the.... Digiegg of Friendship.... Davis...  
  
(Raidramon went back into Veemon. The member of Team Rocket laughed his head off as Davis held  
his D-3 up again).  
  
DAVIS:Lets try again! Suit up, Flamedramon!  
  
Veemon Armour-Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon)  
......FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!!  
  
(This time, the Team Rocket member wasn't expecting THIS!)  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:I don't believe this!!!  
FLAMEDRAMON:You should have... FIRE ROCKET!!  
  
(Flamedramon knocked Scizor into the Team Rocket member.... whilst Davis cheered).  
  
DAVIS:Good work, Flamedramon! Scizor is unable to battle!!! Flamedramon won!  
FLAMEDRAMON:How do you say to that?!  
ROCKET MEMBER 1:Ow....  
SCIZOR:Sci...zor...  
DAVIS:It is sore... isn't it?  
FLAMEDRAMON:What hurts more is your jokes, Davis.  
DAVIS:Thank you, Flamedramon(!) Come on, lets take this creep to Prof. Elm where can shall be  
arrested. Okay?  
FLAMEDRAMON:Okay, Davis.  
  
LAKE AREA.  
  
(Digmon turned to Cody).  
  
DIGMON:Cody.... How do we know my Gold Rush can't kill that Tentacruel?  
CODY:I-I don't know...   
ROCKET MEMBER 2:Ha! Is the little brat afride to attack? Hahaha! Let me show you HOW to attack!  
Tenacruel, Wrap!  
  
(Tentacruel grabbed Digmon with one of his tentacles and lifted him into the air).  
  
CODY:Digmon!!  
DIGMON:Cody... Argh.... Can't breathe....  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:I'll help him breathe.... in the water!  
  
(Tentacruel threw Digmon into the lake. Afetr a couple of seconds, Armadilliomon came up).  
  
ARMADILLIOMON:Hey, thats not right. Knocked me back from Digmon to little 'ol Armadilliomon.  
I was really enjoying that Digiegg of Knowledge.  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:I'm so sorry... NOT! Hahaha!!!  
  
Patamon Armour-Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Angemon and MagnaAngemon) PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!  
  
(Pegasusmon came flying through the air and....)  
  
PEGASUSMON:Star Shower!  
  
(That attack knocked Tentacruel backwards. Cody turned around to see TK running up to him).  
  
TK:Cody! Are you all right?!  
CODY:I'm fine!  
TK:That Team Rocket creep has two friends with him! They stole 3 Pokemon each from Prof. Elm's  
lab! Scizor, Victreebel and Tentacruel! We have to get them back!  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:No way!  
CODY:Yes way! Armadilliomon, lets go!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour-Digivolve to..... (Pictures of Gomammon, Ikkakumon and Zudomon) SUBMARIMON,  
THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!!!  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:Oh no!  
SUBAMARIMON:Oxygen Torpedo!  
  
(Submarimon pointed himself upwards and fired the Oxygen Torpedo into the air, when it came down,  
it came ontop of Tentacruel, knocked him down onto the Rocket member).  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 2:Get... off... ME!!!  
PEGASUSMON:Now what?  
TK:Take him in.  
CODY:Thats right. Good work, Submarimon.  
SUBMARIMON:Can't talk, Cody. I think I like the Digiegg of the Reliablity now... or maybe I  
prefer the Digiegg of Knowledge... Hmm, can't decide....  
CODY:Oh no...  
  
GRASSY AREA.  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:Victreebel, Razor Leaf!!  
  
(Victreebel knocked Shurimon over, turning him back into Hawkmon. Yolei gasped).  
  
YOLEI:Hawkmon! NO!  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:Finish him.  
HAWKMON:Yolei, do something....  
YOLEI:What shall I do?!  
  
Gatomon Armour-Digivolve to..... (Picture of Angewomon) NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!!  
  
(Nefertimon flew above Yolei and landed between Victreebel and Hawkmon. Yolei turned around to  
see Kari running up to her).  
  
YOLEI:Kari!   
KARI:Yolei! That man is a member of Team Rocket!  
YOLEI:I know! He told me!  
KARI:Not only that! He stole that Victreebel from Prof Elm's lab!  
YOLEI:Then, we'll get it back!  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:Not on the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin.  
NEFERTIMON:I see they have the old nursery rhymes here too...  
YOLEI:Hawkmon, teach this pig a thing or two.  
HAWKMON:Right!  
  
Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve to...... (Pictures of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon) HALSEMON, THE  
WINGS OF LOVE!!!  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:Me and my big mouth!  
HALSEMON:Tempest Wing!  
  
(As you already know, Halsemon knocked Victreebel onto...)  
  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:ME! OW!!!  
YOELI:Now, you have a chat with the police.  
KARI:And, a Pokemon you must return.  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:I hate Digimon!  
HALSEMON:Your too kind.  
NEFERTIMON:Send us a postcard when your in jail.  
ROCKET MEMBER 3:ARGH!!!!  
  
NEW BARK TOWN.  
  
(Night has arrived and on the hillside, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken and Wormmon were having  
a chat).  
  
KEN:Well... Those men from Team Rocket are in jail and Scizor, Tentacruel and Victreebel are back  
with Prof. Elm.  
WORMMON:While Davis, Yolei and Cody each have 3 Pokemon.  
PATAMON:Davis has Totodile, HootHoot and a shiny Zubat.  
GATOMON:Yolei has Gastly, Hoppip and Rattata.  
KEN:Cody has Abra, Spearow and Sentret.  
WORMMON:Ken... What Pokemon will you capture with Vulpix?  
KEN:I dunno, friend. Same goes for Kari and her Eevee and TK with his Pidgey. We will soon know  
what Pokemon we'll capture.  
TK:Thats right, Ken... But, I'm just thinking about Penguinmon.  
WORMMON:Why?  
PATAMON:Remember the story about us facing against the Dark Masters?  
KEN:Yeah.. MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon and Piedmon. All Megas. Why?  
KARI:We figured out that since Penguinmon Digivolve into Seadramon and then into MegaSeadramon,  
we figured that MetalSeadramon is Peguinmon's Mega form.  
GATOMON:And.. I don't like this one bit.  
KEN:Guys... You trust me, don't you?  
KARI:Y-Yeah...  
KEN:You didn't trust me before... When I was the Digimon Emperor. Now, I'm your friend and you  
trust me. If Penguinmon DOES have MegaSeadramon as his Mega form... Why don't you trust him?  
TK:Good point.  
PATAMON:We were just overreacting a little. Thanks, Ken.  
WORMMON:Come on, everyone! We must go back to get some sleep.  
TK:All right. Who knows what Penguinmon's Mega form is... I'm betting its MetalSeadramon.  
KARI:Lets go. We are going to do some Pokemon training tomorrow.  
GATOMON:Yeah....  
  
(As the Digidestined and their Digimon left, Penguinmon came out of the bushes and sighed).  
  
PENGUINMON:What IS my Mega form? Who knows... Who knows....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry it took so long.... Stay tune for chatper 9... In 60 years or so... Kidding! 


End file.
